Investigate Your Heart
by Akamery
Summary: Ghost Adventure's Crew go on a new investigastion. Zak gets molested by an incubus, Nick saves him before it gets too far. Might be 3 chapters. Big might. First gay fic...please spare me!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – on profile page

Setting – a couple years in the future, Ghost Adventures is no longer filming and they're just going on investigations for fun

Pairing – Zak/Nick

CHAPTER 1

The Ghost Adventure's Crew had been to an area, an old mansion where women were being attacked. It had been said over a century ago, a man was murdered by his an ex after he had raped their sixteen year old daughter. People had found records that he had also gone to prostitute houses and had sex with nearly every woman he came in contact with. He had even had a few romps with some gay guys.

Psychics had confirmed that after his death the guy had turned into a highly sadistic Incubus. He held a lot of anger, and anger made spirits very powerful, and even made them evil. This Incubus was not only terrorizing women, but had no qualms about touching men. After being told that he hated people, especially men, that tried to force him to leave, Zak loved the sound of a challenge and of course wanted to go and drive away this evil spirit.

Aaron and Nick went along for support. Nick, however, was also worried about Zak. He was in denial about his feelings because he was still married, but he couldn't help but feel the need to be there like he always had been. It was also a New Moon, when Spirits have a lot of power.

After nearly the whole night with no activity, even with all Zak's taunting and pushing and pulling all the tricks he knew, it was 3AM. That had been the time when the man had been killed, but unfortunately the crew did not know that. Nick went to the third floor to investigate a loud slam. Aaron, about fifteen minutes after Nick left, reported back to base on the first floor to put fresh batteries in his recorder, audio, and camera after they had all been drained of energy. Zak checked his as well and found that his audio was dead as well as his camera. Yet his EVP detector was still fully charged.

Curious, Zak put new batteries he kept in his jacket pocket in his audio, but it went from charged and ready to go to dead before his eyes. Not wanting to waste time, he felt around for a table and dumped his camera and audio on it and started talking. Fantastically, everything the Incubus said was caught on the EVP.

"Are you the Incubus who's been terrorizing the women and men around here?"

"**Why, yes, yes I am…"** That rang clear right back to Zak in a deep baritone voice. Zak shivered and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Did you drain the batteries off of my camera and audio?"

"…**Yes…"** Zak did not hear this answer.

"Did you also drain Aaron's equipment?"

Zak heard the Incubus say,** "Of course…"**

"Why? To power yourself up?" He swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry with anxiety.

"**No need for more power, I've got enough. A little extra couldn't hurt, though."**

Zak couldn't believe how clear this creature's voice was. It was like it was an actual person! "Then why?"

"**How else could I make him leave?" a deep chuckle, "I also slammed a door to make that cute camera guy leave."**

Zak's whole body shivered and he felt goose bumps on his arms, "His name is Nick, and don't call him cute!"

"**Oh, so you do like him. How wonderful. I suppose calling him cute is your job then?"**

"No, it's not, he's already married you sick bastard!" Zak snapped, but then felt himself forcibly shoved against a door. He felt his stomach twist as he finally figured out he'd fallen into a trap, "So, you wanted me this whole time?"

"…**Would you like…to find out?"** Zak heard in a breathy whisper right in his ear. It sent shivers up his spine.

Zak struggled against an invisible grip, "No, I would not! I came here to force you to go away and to leave the people who come here alone!" he felt the door against his back open swiftly, making him stumble and drop the EVP device.

"**Force me? I doubt it, Zak."** the Incubus hissed and the door shut with a slam.

Zak heard Aaron and Nick shouting and footsteps running but before he could call for help he was shoved once, his jacket ripped to shreds, shoved again and he heard the fabric flitter to the floor, and he felt ice cold. Then, more rips and he felt pain on his chest. He cried out and hugged himself only to find he was now bare from the waist up. He bit his lip as his nipples turned painfully hard at the sudden rush of cold air.

One last shove and Zak landed with an 'oomph!' on the bed and he crawled back, for the first time feeling afraid of a ghost. No, this was no ghost, it was a malevolent creature…and Zak realized it was going to violate him terribly. "GUYS, IN…!" he tried but a clawed hand he could not see covered his mouth. He was pushed down onto the dusty covers and he trembled, eyes wide, breathing rapid through his nose, his chest rising and falling as he started to hyperventilate.

**"Oh, calm down, Zak, it won't be that bad,"** the Incubus purred.

Zak whimpered behind the hand and when it was removed, he gasped and stared into the blackness, "Why me? What do you want?"

"You are the strongest most handsome man I've seen in a long time," The Incubus trailed a clawed nail down Zak's cheek causing a wound to appear and Zak gasp and flinch away, **"I'll offer you a deal."** He continued trailing his nail down Zak's body, **"You let me take you willingly, and I'll leave."**

Zak looked up and saw a black mass, about 6ft 5 easy, in the shape of a buff man above him, but no face. The Incubus fiddled with Zak's belt and laughed as Zak tried to stop it but found nothing to grab onto. Leaning over him the black mass "kissed" the man.

Zak gasped and shakily gripped his belt as the darkness over him tugged at it. His breathing turned shallow and he felt like all his energy was being drained from him, but not enough for him to pass out. Only enough so he wouldn't move too much. The ghost hunter felt something like a tongue roll and rub all over the inside of his mouth. It tasted like battery acid but he couldn't turn away. Within a minute he didn't have enough energy in his hands to hold onto his pants and the belt hit the floor with a 'clunk' then he heard the pop of the button and with his stomach ready to empty it's contents, he heard his zipper being pulled down.

"ZAK! ZAK, WE'RE HERE!" Nick's voice called.

"We can't get the lights on, buddy! Storm came in; power is out all over the place! Phone's are out, too! We only have flash lights!" Aaron added and Zak could see the faint light under the door.

There was rattling and Nick called again, "It's locked! Zak, are you alright? Answer me!"

Zak noticed how Nick said 'me' and not 'us' and he found the strength to glare at the mass above him, "I don't make deals with devil creatures! Get off me!" He kicked and struggled with adrenaline pumping in his veins but the black mass forced his legs apart. Then he was held down and the clawed hands bit into his shoulders, making five puncture holes on each shoulder. Zak knew this Incubus had every intention of keeping him where he was. Not only did it's toxin it act as a strong aphrodisiac making him hard quickly, it also made him lose his strength again, but he still felt every touch, every scratch, but couldn't do a thing.

"**You wouldn't comply willingly, Zak, so now not only will I take you forcibly but I will never leave this house. When I'm done with you, however, you will join me whether you want to or not."** The Incubus growled demonically in his ear. Zak shivered and whined as the creature palmed him through his boxers with one shadow, another shadow moving down his pants until and his pants and shoes joined his belt on the floor. The figure had moved down Zak's body and was now playing with both nipples at the same time, what seemed like with two tongues. Zak swore in the light from a flash he saw the thing had a forked tongue and that was what was torturing his sensitive nubs. More scratches down his torso and he screamed with forced pleasure from the toxin and pain.

Nick was in panic now as he heard nothing after that outburst. He looked at Aaron and when lightning flashed Aaron was already taking off as fast as he could. A boom blacked out the slam of the front door as Aaron got help. Nick heard struggling and screaming, and his heart skipped a beat. It was Zak screaming, and it was in pain and…pleasure? He quickly started trying to kick at the door, "I know you're in there, Incubus! Let go of Zak! Leave this place!" There was a thud, then crashing like a mirror shattered, and Zak called his name weakly.

"Nick!" Zak called again as he watched the Incubus walk towards him as he laid in the pieces from the broken mirror of the vanity. Somehow, he had gotten strength again and swung his fist that had a cross ring on it, and the incubus made a screech in rage and thrown him across the room. He's hut his hands, his knees were cut as well as his legs, but with the aphrodisiac toxin the pain turned to pleasure within a second and he groaned without wanting to. He watched the Incubus smirk and while the incubus stood still where he was before the pile of glass, shadows picked Zak up into the air.

Frantic, Nick searched his pockets and then scrambled down the stairs to the duffle bag with their religious stuff they kept and pulled out a rosary dipped in holy water, and a large wooden cross made with the most sacred wood out there. After stuffing two bottles of blessed water in his jacket he ran back up stairs. He paled as he heard Zak moaning and panting and half-screaming in pleasure. He felt frozen; the sounds Zak were making made him bite his lip in want…but he couldn't move even after he realized he still needed to save his friend.

Zak squirmed under the shadow's touch, his boxers ripped off him and lying in pieces on the floor. He felt himself being pumped and the tip constantly rubbed, but the shadow around the base of his cock kept him from coming. It was worse when he was probed and breached by a shadow finger which stretched him without mercy making him scream, because even though it hurt it felt so good. **"Beg for it,"** the Incubus demanded.

"No." The toxin was starting to make his mind go blank and he didn't hear Nick outside. He choked on a sob and rocked his hips. He felt the Incubus finally up against him again, one hand around his throat and the other around his shaft. As air became a struggle to get his senses were heightened and he screamed, but the shadows still didn't let him have what he needed.

Nick heard Zak being choked, and he used a trick he learned from movies and did a jump kick, effectively knocking the door open just as Zak screamed. Nick first broke the rosary and tossed beads in the direction he saw Zak against a wall above a broken vanity mirror and heard screams…but this time they were demonic, "Let him go!" More beads as Nick used the rosary like a whip and Zak dropped to the ground in the glass from the mirror. He saw a black mass as lightning lit up the room and took out a bottle, uncorking the lid and tossed sprays at the mass who screamed some more. He then used the rest of the water on the cross and used the cross like a sword, slashing at the mass. Black blood ran down the wood and onto the floor.

**"I WILL KILL YOU**!" Nick heard clearly and in a burst of adrenaline stabbed the cross right into the "heart" of the black mass. Then he ducked and rolled, crawling over to Zak and got him out of the glass while the Incubus was screaming and howling and growling and cursing. Nick held Zak close and watched the black mass, with his own eyes, screech and then burst, going into one black cloud and then suck in on itself. The cross fell to the ground, smoking and covered in black blood.

Nick, for the first time since entering the blasted mansion, felt safe. Then he heard breathless laughter and looked down at his best friend, "Zak?"

Zak had been conscious the whole time, though it had been difficult. He smiled ruefully at Nick, "Thanks, buddy, you saved me…"

"Yeah, well, let's talk about that another time, right now I need to clean these wounds…you're lucky I read up on this stuff…hang on, it'll hurt…" Nick rubbed his shoulder and took out the second bottle, uncorking it and pouring it gently over the three claw marks on Zak's chest, biting his lip as Zak arched and yelped, "I'm so sorry…"

"D-don't apologize…I'm the o-one that sh-should be s-sorry," Zak panted. He closed his eyes and squirmed as Nick poured another drop onto the wounds, arching his back. The creature was gone but the toxin still made him sensitive end he bit his lip, "Nick, p-please!" He didn't know if he was begging for him to stop or for more, his mind was so far gone in a fog.

Nick saw the straining erection between Zak's legs and blushed furiously. He put the holy water on his hands and set the bottle to the side, and with Zak's head in his lap he easily trailed his fingers through the wounds and watched as Zak groaned , squirming. He gulped and poured more water on his chest, rubbing it in until the toxin was gone, and then he poured the water in the claw punctures on Zak's shoulders, effectively cleansing the rest of the wounds. Zak was breathing more calmly now, but as Nick checked, he was still hard. He took off his shirt and then wrapped a hand on Zak's member, stroking from base to tip.

It only took three strokes before Zak screamed in bliss and Nick blinked in hazy amazement as cum coated the shirt in white slick fluid. He folded his shirt so the cum and blood wouldn't show and then found Zak's pants, pulling them up his friend's body and then brought him higher into his arm and made him rest his head on his chest, "It's okay, I'm here, Zak."

Zak was content, lying in Nick's lap, sated and tired, being cared for. Any other time he would've whined and said he felt like he was being babied, but after the Incubus…he didn't say a damn word.

ZAK'S POV

The ambulance had arrived shortly after that, kudos to Aaron, and I was treated for my injuries while I was asleep, and then allowed to go home after I woke up about two in the afternoon. Nick had refused to let me be by myself that day, so he convinced his wife to let me be their guest.

We watched a couple comedy movies, and a sappy love story Nick's wife liked, and after a great meal and a hot shower, I had collapsed as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't wake up until later that night because of nightmares of what if it had gone all the way. I didn't even know I was awake until light flooded the room and Nick came in.

"You were screaming, man, are you okay?" Nick asked in a tone of voice I didn't hear him use often. Mostly it was used to sooth his wife, but never used for me. I was comforted by it, and I then figured out I loved the man in front of me, clad only his black boxers.

"I was screaming?" I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead then saw his wife in the doorway, "I'm sorry…it was a nightmare. I didn't mean to disturb you or your wife."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Nick looked behind him, "Honey, go back to bed, I'm going to talk to Zak." She nodded and disappeared. Then Nick wiped more sweat from my cheeks and we looked at each other for a long moment, "Go back to sleep, Zak. I'll be here, I promise."

I laid back down at his soft pushing on my shoulder, and put my head on the pillow, "Thank you, Nick…I don't know…what I would've done without you."

Nick smiled gently and looked behind him, before leaning forward and kissing me. Before I could respond, he had pulled away and turned out the lights. I was about to ask why he had done that, when he came back and did it again. I kissed back, but was timid about it. I grew bolder until I suddenly remembered he had relieved me of my sexual torture. I blushed a deep shade of red, "Nick…do you like me?" I could not believe I felt like a school girl with a crush. It was so gay! But…I loved him, so that made me gay, didn't it? Man, I had no idea anymore; I just knew how I felt.

"Yes, Zak. I do. You obviously like me, too, am I right?" Nick kissed me softly.

"Yes…I do…but Nick, you wife…" I frowned.

"We're planning on divorce, anyway. She threatened me that if I went on that investigation with you she'd leave me. I told her she better find packing bags while I was gone." Nick shrugged, "I'm glad I went, though."

I held him and rested my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, "I'm glad, too. I'm sorry…I didn't want you to lose your wife."

"I'd rather lose her to divorce than you in any way," Nick said seriously, and I just knew he wouldn't hear another word out of me if it meant I was apologizing. So, I settled down and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story, it makes me so happy that you have all enjoyed it and now I will fulfill your wish of writing more!

Note – I can't write gay-love worth a damn in third person, all the "he" and "his" confuse even me, so it's going to be in one Point Of View or another.

Summary – it has been about three months after Zak's encounter with the Incubus, yet he still doesn't feel like himself. Nick and his wife divorced, leaving Nick free to help his best friend out.

PS – It's extra long to make up for not posting sooner

CHAPTER 2

**Nick POV**

I sat on the couch in the apartment I shared with Zak, and I played with my best friend's – and boyfriend – hair. Zak's head rested in my lap as he took a nap. I watched his face as he slept, and over the course of an hour watched it go from peaceful, to smiling, then I became worried when it turned into a frown. Zak's breathing became irregular and I frowned before I sighed and tried to sooth him back into a peaceful state. Sometimes it worked…Zak bolted up, panting, eyes wide and he looked around the apartment in panic. Sometimes it didn't. My heart lurched at the sight like it always did.

"Zak, you're safe," I murmured softly and reached out, hesitating a moment until Zak took a deep breath, then placed my hand on the larger man's shoulder.

Zak gripped my hand tightly and shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I…I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been like this before. I feel like a kicked puppy!" Zak huffed, "I hate being so weak, but every time I try and sleep I…I keep seeing the "what if" situations." He shifted on the couch so he was sitting like I was and placed his head in his hands.

I got up and sat in front of him, taking Zak's hands and gripping them tightly, "Let me guess, they're what could've happened to me or Aaron?"

Zak looked away, gritting his teeth, "Yeah…most you, though, since…"

'_We became boyfriends…'_ I finished his sentence for him in my head, knowing even after two months he was shy, "You've always thought you were our protector," I smiled fondly, "Zak, its okay."

"You keep saying that but I keep having these nightmares…" Zak sighed, "I refuse to go to a therapist."

I chuckled, "I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do." I pushed Zak so the other man's back hit the back of the couch and I sat on my love's lap. We hadn't gone any farther than making out but we still had intimate contact like this often. Zak was still getting use to the fact he was gay, or at least bi, since he still looked at women, and I thought it was cute when Zak blushed realizing he was ogling at someone else. It didn't bother me, I understood since I had done the same thing. However, it wasn't just any attraction we had for each other. I didn't feel the same urge for any other man, even Aaron. No, these feelings were only for Zak.

Zak studied me carefully, and I studied him. His completion was pale, almost grey, from not getting enough sleep and because of all the nightmares. As I put my arms around his waist to get closer, he had also gotten thinner. I tried to get him to eat, but he only ever ate dinner, and then went right to bed. Though, I had figured out if I made brownies or some sort of treat he would gladly have a few of my creations, even if it was a simple mixture, "Why?"

I smiled, we had this discussion often, "I love you, and only you. You're strong, brave, handsome even when you look like shit," he chuckled at that, "You have the most amazing laugh, you're funny, you're loyal and trustworthy, and," I kissed him softly and I decided to add something new, "You would never let anything happen to Aaron, or me. You never have and never will."

Zak softened and kissed me in return, but then pulled away, "Thank you, Nick. I'm going to go to our bedroom and try and rest again."

I nodded and smiled as I got off of him and watched that sweet ass walk away. He wore only boxers, but I could tell by the heat that had radiated off of him was because he had gotten really turned on. To my delight he went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before finishing the walk to the bedroom, and I smirked at the tent in his boxers. The door closed and I sighed, flopping down onto my back and after a moment I trailed my hands down by body. While Zak wore boxers I had on a pair of sweatpants. They were quickly disposed of as I yanked them down and tossed them across the room, relishing in the feel of my own erection being free but stifled a moan. If I was loud I knew Zak would feel…

**Zak POV**

…Guilty. I hated leaving Nick out there all hot and bothered, but in all honesty I was scared. I knew Nick would never hurt me; all he ever did was help. These emotions…they were so white hot, that was what scared me. The passion I felt for Nick was so intense when only little sparks occurred with other people I was around. The old Zak would be out there helping his partner take care of his problem. This new Zak, however, was a coward. I quickly devoured my apple instead of my fingernails which were bloody. My stomach sated but not my nerves, I was about to lie on the bed and just close my eyes…when Nick moaned.

Loud.

I was so intrigued by the sound he made that I stayed by the door, opening it a crack to hear more clearly because I couldn't see the couch. I was thankful the door didn't squeak. Nick made sure to oil it every week for me. Again I was swept by just how wonderful and kind Nick was to me, what he was willing to sacrifice for me. He got a divorce with his wife, and now being with me all chance of children of his own was gone. Bloody hell, he even took on that Incubus for me.

Why was I just _standing_ there? Why was I just _listening_ to him make a sweet melody of moans and grunts, pants and whines? I always wondered what he did with those fingers of his, what he imagined as he pleasured himself. It struck me, then, that _I_ wanted to make Nick moan because _I_ was pleasuring him. A plan formed…when Nick finished taking care of business, he would no doubt come check on me after several minutes of calming down and cleaning up.

Quickly I jumped in bed and covered my aching hard-on with the blankets, biting my lip as Nick neared his climax because those moans increased like he forgot the world was there. I shuddered and gripped the pillow when he screamed his release. I closed my eyes and waited. As I thought, he came in a while later and sat next to me on the bed. My back was to him so he played with my hair. He seemed to love doing that, but I didn't complain. When I didn't move he became satisfied thinking I was asleep.

When he got up and turned around to leave, I bolted up and grabbed his wrist. Nick spun around in shock and I smirked before quickly tugging him to me, delighted when his chest collided with mine. Then I rolled so I was hovering over him, my knees on either side of his hips and my hands forcing his above his head. . His eyes were wide at first and his breathing rapid, but then he relaxed and took a deep breath, smiling seductively and his eyes glazed. I leaned down and trailed my nose over his neck, breathing deeply.

"Is there something you need, Zak?" Nick purred in my ear making me shiver. He lifted his hips to meet mine and my breath hitched before I moaned. Even though he had cum only a few minute before; he was quickly reviving.

"Maybe," I hummed in return grinding my hips down against his and I moaned again in satisfaction as his ass pressed into the mattress making the grinding movements have more friction, "Scratch that…yes, there is something I need, Nick."

Nick was breathing shallowly, "What…what is it?" he whispered, shuddering.

"I need _you_," I rumbled and Nick gasped, arching into me, trying to move his hips against mind but I forced my body down and made him stay still. If he kept moving I would explode. Thankfully Nick understood and we stayed in that position. I was glad Nick could take my weight. After a moment I let Nick's hands go and got up on my knees, taking my weight off of him. My hands fluttered across his bare chest and he hummed, pleased at my ministrations. I smiled and flicked my thumbs over his hardened buds and he let out a breathless moan. I kissed him, but before he responded I trailed open-mouthed kisses down his neck and sucked at his pulse.

Nick groaned deeply, arching into my body as I made a hickey and then my lips went from his neck, down his shoulder, across his collarbone, and back up the other side to make a matching mark. He whined as I twisted his nipples the same time I found a sweet spot farther back on his neck. I smirked against his skin as he became a mess on the bed, withering and panting with desire. My mouth joined my hands and he arched, throwing his head back in a silent scream.

This went on for another minute or two, until both nipples were swollen and red from my teasing and Nick was gasping for air. I nipped, sucked, and licked down the rest of his torso, my fingers tugging down the waistband of his sweats. I got them to his knees in one swift movement and Nick kicked them off the rest of the way, shoving them off the bed just as I dipped my tongue in his navel making him arch and whine. God what a sexy sound…

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't believe this was even happening to me. I gasped and wiggled, panting and whining some more as Zak's wicked mouth traced down the V of my hips. My hands gripped his shoulders, and I shuddered when his hot breath coated the head of my shaft, "Zaaaak," I groaned, pleading with my eyes for him to do more. His emerald eyes darkened and I watched him shudder.

The next instant I was engulfed. It was just the head of my cock, but it still had me crying out in bliss. His tongued swirled around the tip and through the slit, making me buck my hips, involuntarily sinking deeper, but it felt _so_ good. I must not have reached his gag-reflexes since he didn't pull away, but he did place his strong hands on my hips to keep me in place. My hands fisted in his hair and the breath whooshed out of my lungs when he groaned around my length.

I had learned that Zak's scalp was sensitive through our heated kisses and heavy petting, but this was just delicious. I ran my hands through it again and grunted, shuddering when he hummed his approval. "Fuck," I managed to choke out and then he did the most wonderful thing.

He sucked.

"Oh god!" I yelled, bucking and gasping, "Zak…ngh…yes…ooooh!" I rocked my hips, loving how his fingers dug into my flesh, and was sure there would be bruises there later. He started bobbing, his tongue running along the underside of me as he went up and down, and I withered in his grasp, spewing more sex noises as I felt that ache deep in my abdomen, "Zak…fuck, I'm gunna cum!" I shouted, half hoping he would pull away. My hands moved from his hair to the pillow behind me so I didn't rip out any of that wonderful hair.

The other half was granted and I swear I screamed when I felt my tip brush the back of his throat and the muscles constricting as he swallowed. I arched clear off the bed, my mind going numb and my throat getting sore from all that yelling and chanting of his name.

**Zak POV**

I groaned as I watched Nick come undone right in front of me. His seed splashed the back of my throat and I swallowed as much as I could and savoring the taste. It wasn't addicting by any means, but I could get used to it if it meant seeing Nick make that blessed out face again and hearing him chant my name. It was just too fucking sexy to pass up.

Smirking when he finally settled down to just twitching, I slithered up his body and kissed him deeply. He moaned, tasting himself on my lips as our tongues rolled, twisted and rubbed lazily. I was using the kiss to distract him as I gathered what I hadn't swallowed and slowly rubbed his entrance. I was encouraged but still nervous when Nick spread his legs more. I slid in one slick finger and growled and nipped his earlobe, "You're so hot inside, Nick…so tight and smooth…" I purred and he rocked his hips against my hand.

"Add another, Zak, I'm not a piece of glass," Nick rumbled in return, still relaxed from his second orgasm that evening.

I felt him swallow up a second finger greedily, and a thought occurred to me, since he wasn't making any faces of discomfort. "Nick…by any chance…did you finger yourself?" He made a cute blush and nodded. I grinned impishly and sucked on his neck, "Oh, Nick, you're such a naughty fellow," I murmured hotly against his skin, "No wonder you were so loud."

"Ah…so you did hear me…" Nick's body tightened around my fingers as he tensed. I curled my fingers and he arched so violently he was nearly pushing me off of him, "G-God, Zak, right _there_!" he gasped.

I hummed and repeated the action. Sure enough, I had found his prostate and he had relaxed again. His leg curled around my thigh and I cried out when I brushed his butt cheek, "Shit, don't make me cum before I'm even inside you," I wheezed.

Nick hummed and kissed my forehead.

I chuckled and pulled away, deciding he had enough play. I desperately needed release, but before I could do anything, Nick's hand shot out and gripped my erection. "Nick!" I fell onto my hands, my body refusing to obey me and I rocked into his hand, "Fuck…crap, shit, mother _fucker_…oooh!" I shuddered, my voice dying suddenly as a powerful orgasm shot through me, coating Nick's stomach.

Once I got my strength back I stared at him through hooded eyes, "What'd ya do that fer?" I slurred, unable to make coherent sentences at the moment.

"You would've cum the moment you were rooted inside, I'm not stupid, Zak," Nick said bluntly and I pouted, knowing he was right. He smiled and ran his hands through my hair, tugging just the way I liked. A flash of heat came over me and he was the one to chuckle this time, "You're still hard, anyway, it'll be better like this. Come on, Zak, _take me_," he tugged my hair again and I gripped his thighs, not waiting for further invitation.

I buried myself deep inside in a smooth thrust and let out a long groan. His insides felt like heaven had just surrounded me. He moaned as well and rocked his hips. I had to grab them again so I could enjoy it a moment longer. Soon, however, I rocked into him and he made a noise of appreciation. Encouraged, I drew out most of the way, and then went back slowly, feeling myself grow harder than before at the amazing feeling, "Nick…god, you feel so _good_," I grunted and his response was to hook his ankles at the small of my back, forcing me deeper.

It didn't take long for the slow pace to dissolve into faster, deeper, raw pounding. He seemed to like it this way, though. I shifted my hips, trying to find that sweet spot inside him, and when he arched and bucked against me, I just _knew_ I had found it. Nick clenched around me and I whimpered, leaning forward and we kissed passionately.

That coil in my abdomen snapped with no warning. I shouted into Nick's mouth and my body locked and shook with my orgasm. I felt warmth coat my belly and that only served to make my climax last longer. Panting I collapsed in a heap on my side next to Nick, the movement making me slide out of him. I sighed and raked my eyes over Nick.

Apparently, the warmth I had felt was his orgasm, and by the way it was splashed over us, it was a powerful one, like my own. Smiling I saw Nick's breathing even out and I shook my head. Having three orgasms in a row was definitely enough to knock a person out. Gently, I leaned up and kissed him, then when he didn't respond confirming he was asleep, I closed my eyes and curled against him. It wasn't long until I joined him in a deep sleep.


End file.
